Global IBC
Global IBC (officially abbreviated as GIBC) is a global subscription and pay television network owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation through IBC International and IBC Global Ltd. Global IBC is available globally on direct-to-home satellite, cable, IPTV, online streaming and Dish Network's over-the-top streaming subsidiary Sling TV, video on demand and on other over-the-top content platforms. Global IBC is targeted to Filipino expatriates and their families. The global brand of premium television network Global IBC is available available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Canada, Hawaii, America, Africa, Italy, Malaysia, United Kingdom, Asia, Australia, Korea, Japan, China, Thailand, California, West Cost of USA, North America, New Zealand, Indonesia, Singapore, South Korea, Spain, India, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Brazil, Colombia, Italy, Alaska, Turkey, Russia, Egypt, San Francisco and the United States on DirecTV and Dish Network and is targeted to Filipino expatriates and their families. Global IBC was launched on June 6, 2011 becoming the world's first trans-Pacific Asian broadcaster. Its programming is composed primarily of imported programs from the IBC network, a national television network in the Philippines. Today, Global IBC has over 2 million subscribers worldwide most of which are in United States, Middle East, Europe, Australia, Canada, South Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, India, Thailand and Japan. IBC Global Ltd., the international distributor of Global IBC and INN International, aims to expand both channels to Asia and the Pacific regions in the second quarter of 2013. History On June 6, 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation through its newly established subsidiary IBC International, made the bold step to begin satellite transmissions to Filipinos abroad as IBC 13 programs were broadcast via satellite worldwide with the launch of Global IBC, which is in charge of promoting the network's programs abroad and began a 24 hour uplink and signed a historic deal with the Dish Network and DirectTV, one of the leading DTH providers in the United States to bring the first trans-Pacific Asian programming service to some two million Filipino immigrants in the United States using the then-newly launched PAS 2 satellite. DirecTV has the exclusive right to distribute the GlobalIBC package on its DTH platform. DirecTV will pay license fees to IBC and to IBC International as the first-ever full satellite transmission, covering the whole mainland in U.S.. Plus, the internet television service GlobalIBC.com.ph, a video streaming website was launched. In October 2012, Global IBC Direct! was launched, an independently operated direct-to-home television service that incorporates the UHF news network IBC News Network, and the three radio channels DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (now DZTV Radyo13 1386) and iDMZ 891 (now 89 DMZ). Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Global IBC The programming of Global IBC consists mostly of imports from IBC, a government-sequestered national television network including the PBA and NBA games. Programming ranging from news, documentaries, public service, reality shows, soap operas, teleseryes, fantasy, talk shows, sitcoms, gag shows, live events, and other formats and genres are shown on Global IBC in a slightly delayed basis and are synchronized automatically depending on the location of the broadcast. Global IBC Video On Demand Global IBC Video On Demand is an IPTV service distributed around the world under the brand of Global IBC. To avail of the service, users must acquire the Global IBC IPTV set-top box, connect the box to a TV set (HDMI for HDTVs, composite for SDTVs) and broadband internet through WiFi or Ethernet (requires 2 Mbps minimum speed), and subscribe to monthly subscription. The channel line up will depend on the subscription package availed and may include the live-streaming of TV channel Global IBC, the international feed of IBC News Network, two radio channels DZTV Radyo13 and Danze Music Zone (Manila station), and an in-house interactive Karaoke channel. Aside from the live-streaming of IBC channels, the service also includes a video on demand feature that allow users to watch, pause, rewind, fast-forward select programs of the channels anytime for a period of one month and in high-definition format (for select programs and internet speed). The service also offers a wide selection of fresh movies from the Philippines and other pay per view contents like concerts and sporting events also in high-definition format. See also *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search *About IBC Inovation *Shows on Global IBC *IBC stars airing in the Asian television *IBC International invades US *IBC-13 makes a splash entrance *IBC International celebrates unprecedented growth *IBC Int’l channels available to TELUS Optik TV customers in British Columbia *IBC International expanding reach in U.S. via DIRECTV *IBC 13 formalizes partnership with India network *IBC International expands reach in U.S. via Dish Network *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Overseas Filipino *Filipino American References External links *GlobalIBC.com.ph Category:Global IBC Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:International broadcasting Category:American television networks Category:Direct broadcast satellite services Category:Filipino-American culture in California Category:Cable television in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Filipino diaspora Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation